1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an aligning method of a mask assembly by using a deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flat panel display, a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display are known. The flat panel display includes a metal layer with a predetermined pattern, and an organic emission layer of the predetermined pattern is formed for every pixel in a case of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. A deposition method using a mask for forming the metal layer and the organic emission layer may be applied.
The mask causes non-uniformity of a pattern opening of the mask and a reduction of pixel position accuracy (PPA) as a size of the flat panel display is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.